The Emerald Archer
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: The rise of The Emerald Archer, the Savior to the unknown, the Forsaken shall herald the downfall to those whose only agenda, is to eradicate those who stand against the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz. In the darkness of the night, the Emerald Archer appears, but will the darkness of her past destroy her? Written by the very talented author Mad-Idina-Fan98 and myself


The Emerald

Archer

Chapter 1

Tragedy

_AN: Alright I know, there's already a new story that has been posted and needs attention, not to mention the others that need to be updated as well, but I couldn't stop thinking about this, so yeah. Here's the first chapter of a brand new story. I hope you all like it, and depending on the reviews and such, will be continued. If not, then it'll be taken down. Enjoy and IPY, PT, Somewhere I Belong, and Bro'mance will be updated soon. Thank you all again for reading this and God Bless!_

A peal of laughter and four year old Elphaba bounds out of bed. Her long raven hair dances behind her and the ends of her dark blue nightgown billow; caught in the invisible jet stream of silver and mist. Her large chocolate eyes glimmer; catching the rays of the golden sun, the gold dust within, shimmers like the celestial twilight in the midnight sky. A large smile lights her face, her small lips curl, revealing rows of perfect pearl white teeth.

"Yippee!" Elphaba's tiny feet hit the floor, and the skirt of her blue nightgown fans out around her. Her long, raven hair billows down her small shoulders, falling like cascading waves of ebony. A squeal and she dashes towards the large bay windows overlooking the vast meadows surrounding her home.

"Fabala…are you-"calls Nanny. Freezing, she watches in amazement as Elphaba leaps from the floor, her dark, chocolate eyes shimmer with determination as she sails through the air; a graceful swan, flying and weaving through a silver gale. "Defying gravity" smiles the old woman.

A squeal and Elphaba lands gracefully on the window seat, tucking her small legs beneath her, she rests her fingers against the window sill as her large chocolate eyes widen as she beholds the majestic beauty of the lands surrounding her. A light breeze whistles past her, threading through her long raven hair.

Slowly, Nanny steps inside, her silver blue eyes stare warmly back at the precocious four year old, sitting, bouncing in the window seat. A sigh, and her body relaxes, watching her young charge bounce before her, peals of laughter fill her ears. Chuckling, she rests her head against the bed posts.

She had been employed by the Thropp family ever since the Governor's wife, Melena passed away. At first, her main duties were to look after Elphaba, but that changed as baby Nessa grew. And though she loved Nessa very much, she loved the eldest more. She was strange yes, but sinfully adorable, with an infectious laugh, and a bubbling personality.

She was energetic, mischievous, though devious would probably fit better, bright; some may say phosphorescent, passionate, fiercely loyal, and a fierce temper. Yes, that and more made up the many facets that were Elphaba Thropp, the eldest daughter to the Governor of Munchkinland.

"Oh Nanny, Nanny look!" Leaping high onto her hunches, Elphaba's eyes widen and sparkle. Squealing, she points a small finger out towards the horizon.

Chuckling, Nanny steps up next to the elder Thropp, the rippled edges of her dark blue and white uniform fanning out around her. Her long, silver white hair was tucked neatly beneath a white cotton hat, though a few loose strands hung limply around her ears. Her rosy cheeks glowed in the sunlight.

"What is it child?" laughs Nanny. Leaning forward, she rests a hand against the sill. The light from the morning sun reflect in her dark, silver blue eyes, making the hidden mica within, to shimmer.

A gulp and the color in Nanny's face drains away, for Frex could be seen walking through the meadows, his crimson robes billow out around him. Golden, ornate designs shimmered, catching the light from the sun, and his black leather boots glowed. Black reins were wrapped tight around the knuckles of one hand, the other, clutched a golden ring, attached around the neck of a great black stallion, trotting behind him.

The horse was tall; its black mane shimmered in the sunlight. A patch of white fur was on its forehead, shaped in the form of a crystal diamond, and smaller puffs were around its massive hoofs.

"Oh dear Lurline above" mutters Nanny.

"A horsie! Daddy got me a horsie!" squeals Elphaba, excitedly she raises high on her hunches, her small butt bouncing in time to her feet padding against the window seat. "Daddy gots me a horsie for my birfday!"

"Fabala I…wait where are you going!?" cries Nanny. Skidding to a halt, Elphaba freezes a foot away from the door. Slowly, she turns, her large chocolate eyes stare innocently back at Nanny.

"Nowhere's" smiles Elphaba innocently. Nervously, her hands thread behind her back as she bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Get back here young lady" irritated, Nanny taps her foot on the floor, and quirking a silver eyebrow, grunts before pointing down at the spot beside her.

Gulping, Elphaba begrudgingly steps up next to Nanny. Keeping her head down, she starts to bounce on the tips of her toes. Her long raven hair spills over her shoulders, hiding her face.

"Young lady" growls Nanny.

"Yes?"

"Do Ladies go running down the hallways like a Banshee?" asks Nanny in a stern tone of voice.

"No" sighs Elphaba.

"And do _Ladies _go running outside in their nightdresses?" continues Nanny.

"No" groans Elphaba. Oz, she hated it when Nanny did this to her. Slowly, she lifts her gaze and pouting her lips, gives the elder woman her best puppy dog eyes.

"Those eyes won't work on me" huffs Nanny.

"I love you Nanny" smiles Elphaba.

"Not working" Nanny kept her stern glare, though inwardly, she was losing her battle to not break into a smile. Oz, she absolutely detested it when Elphaba gave her those puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist the "puppy eyes" as Elphaba liked to call them.

"I wreally wreally wreally love you Nanny" smiles Elphaba, flashing her puppy eyes and pouting her lips.

"Not-" she couldn't finish, for as Elphaba pouted her lips more, the elder woman burst into peals of laughter. "Oz Elphaba…you" snort. "You look" snort, hiccup. "You look like" snort, hiccup, fart. "Like a fish!"

"Eeww…Nanny pasted the gas" scrunching up her face, Elphaba's small hand rose and fanned the air around her, which only mad Nanny burst more into laughter.

"I'm" snort. "I'm sorry dear"

"Nanny were you into the Munchkin wadishes today?" asks Elphaba, as she wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"No…why?" asks Nanny. Wiping a tear from her eye, she slowly kneels before the small child, shifting before her.

"Cause…daddy says when you eat the wadishes…you fart a lot" shrugs Elphaba.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp…proper Ladies do not use the term" pause. "fart" admonishes Nanny. Wrinkling her nose, she reaches out and grabs firmly onto Elphaba's arms. "They use the term…passing gas"

"Oh…what the difference?" shrugs Elphaba, not understanding.

"Its…" stopping, Nanny shakes away her thoughts. Smiling, she brings Elphaba closer. "It's your birthday…so enough lectures…let's get you dressed shall we?" giggling, Nanny plunks the tip of Elphaba's small nose.

"Okay" giggles Elphaba.

Five minutes later, a giggling Elphaba and a much disheveled Nanny make their way outside. For what would have normally have taken a few minutes, took an hour. Elphaba was just too excited to sit still, whilst Nanny went about washing her up, brushing her hair and setting her dress on.

The dress; one of the last things that Melena had made for her daughter, before she passed, was made of pure Gillikin silk. The dress itself was pearl white, with small, elegant emerald designs sewn into the skirts. A matching green bow was tied into her long raven hair; to keep it out of her face. Though the way she was today, the bow would probably fall out.

"Daddy!" squeals Elphaba. Turning, Frex smiled seeing his eldest daughter run towards him. Kneeling on the ground, he opens his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hello there my precious little frog" coos Frex. Gently, he scoops his daughter up in his arms. "How is my little Fabala today?"

"I'm not little" pouts Elphaba.

"You're not?" asks Frex in mock-shock.

"No"

"Then what are you?" laughs Frex.

"I'm this many years old!" giggling, Elphaba holds out five fingers.

"Oh how silly of me" chuckles Frex. Wiggling out of her father's arms, Elphaba spins and points a small finger up at the Stallion, pawing nervously before her. "Is he for me?"

"Yes Fabala" smiles Governor Thropp. A squeal and Elphaba jumps up and down.

"Master Thropp" huffing, Nanny stumbles towards her employer, a few beads of sweat glisten across her forehead. "I must object to this…this gift!"

"Oh?" turning, he eyes the stallion before turning to face Nanny. "Whatever for?"

"It's huge! There's no way this little child should be riding such a beast!" exclaims Nanny. A huff, and she grandly sweeps her hand towards the great Stallion. "You can't possibly be thinking it's appropriate to give such a beast to a young child like Fabala?"

"Why not?" frowns Frex. Honestly, she was a great nanny, but some days; like today, she could be a bit overbearing. Sighing, he pulls the reins, forcing the stallion to step closer. "He's a gentle soul…he wouldn't hurt anyone…Fabala included"

Screwing up her face, Nanny watched with an incredulous eye as Frex lovingly pats the stallion's forehead with the palm of his hand. A snort and the horse rears its mighty head.

"It's a wild beast! He could easily crush little Fabala's body"

"He would do nothing of the sort" turning, Frex's hand rises and pats the stallions mane. "He's a gentle soul…bred from the finest horses in Munchkinland"

"What's his name?" asks Elphaba.

"I haven't named him yet" smiling, Frex turns towards his daughter. Smiling, he kneels before her, his hand lowers, and the reins loosen around his knuckles. "I thought you would want to name him yourself"

"Oh thank you papa!" squeals Elphaba. Frex watches, an amused smile lighting his face as Elphaba's small finger rises and taps against her chin. A moment of silence, and she jumps in excitement "Broom!"

"Broom?" frowning, Frex leans in closer to his daughter. "Why Broom?"

"Cause the broom Nanny uses to shoo away the mice are black and so is horsie…plus" smiling, Elphaba reaches behind her, her fingers lace together as her body sways from side to side. "I like brooms…they magickal"

"Alright little one" chuckling, Frex reaches out and ruffles his daughters hair. A scowl and Frex rises to his full height. "Broom it is. Here" gently, he hands the reins over to Elphaba.

"Oh papa tank you tank you tank you!" squeals Elphaba.

"Governor Thropp I really must object"

"No more Nanny…you are dismissed for now…please see to Nessa while I help Fabala onto the saddle" a wave of his hand and Frex turns away, ending the conversation.

Huffing, Nanny angrily grabs the ends of her skirt. Snorting, she turns and storms back to the house. A scream and she turns towards the horizon. A small boy, about Elphaba's age runs towards them, a mischievous glint sparkling in his dark chocolate eyes. Sighing, she turns towards the Governor who stands beside the stallion, one hand gripping the reins, the other helping a bouncing little Fabala up into the saddle.

She was about to warn Frex of the boy, when she stops. She knew him, knew of his reputation, and of his scandalicious reputation for picking on Elphaba, and beating her up whenever he got the chance. And though she feared his approach, a part of her believed that with Frex being there, the boy would think twice, turn around and leave.

Turning, she started to make her way back towards the house, when a feeling of dread washed over her. A scream and she freezes in place. Slowly, she turns and her eyes widen.

The boy, a Master Trunks, had at some point picked up a stone and hurled it at Elphaba. The first one hit her in the forehead, the other, had hit the horse, spooking it.

Wildly, the horse neighed, and pawed the ground. A scream, and the horse bucks.

"FABALA!" screams Nanny. Horrified, she watches as little Elphaba is violently thrown from the horses back. Picking up her skirts, she dashes wildly towards Elphaba, lying prone on her side. Governor Thropp stands beside her, struggling to get the horse under control.

"Daddy?" whimpers Elphaba. Slowly, she rises from the ground. A flash of black and the horse's hind legs kick back. A cry of pain and Elphaba falls to the ground unconscious, blood drips from the side of her head, mingling and tangling in her long raven hair.

"FABALA!" screams Governor Thropp.

Darkness surrounds her, a silent lullaby echoes within the chasm of her splintered mind. A symphony of ice slowly wraps around her body. Crying out, Elphaba struggles to break free from her icy tomb.

Voices echo, growing louder with each thundering crescendo of her heart. Slowly, the darkness shatters before her, and light pours through. The voices, once din, grows louder.

"Her skull's been fractured"

"What!"

Darkness fades back, clouding her vision. A buzzing noise vibrates loud in her ears, casting away the voices from her mind. Clenching her jaw, she forces the darkness to clear.

"The damage done by the stallion is permanent"

"There's nothing more you can do?"

"I'm sorry Governor Thropp…but…your daughter will never be able to see again"

"My Oz" a thump, followed by the sounds of muffled crying fills Elphaba's ears. Weakly, she forces her eyes to open. Darkness greets her. Frustrated, she slams her eyes shut again, and squeezing tightly, tries to force the darkness away.

"I'm sorry" is all the other one says.

A growl and Elphaba forces her eyes open once more, only to be greeted by darkness.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" cries Elphaba, her voice rises in hysterics as she forces herself upright. "Daddy where are you! Why can't I see…why's it so dark! Daddy…daddy!"

"Fabala?" the sound of footsteps approaching reaches her ears. Turning toward the sound, she feebly reaches her small arms out towards her father. A thud and Frex sits beside his daughter. A sob and he gently gathers his shivering daughter up in his arms. "Thank Oz you're alright"

"Why can't I see daddy? It's so dark?" cries Elphaba.

"Fabala…you" a sob and Frex turns away. How in Oz was he supposed to tell his daughter, his precious little frog, that she would never be able to see again? That her sight had been stolen by a fraction of a second, and by the hands of a child, who enjoyed tormenting his daughter so. His heart had broken, watching as the stallion, rearing back, kicked out his legs, hitting Elphaba squarely in the head.

Closing his eyes, he gently pressed a tender kiss to Elphaba's bandaged forehead. He thanked the Unnamed God above, for having not taken her life, but her sight?

"Daddy?" whimpers Elphaba.

"I'm so sorry baby girl…I'm so…so sorry" whispers Frex brokenly.

A few hours later, Elphaba sits alone in the window seat, her sightless eyes stare listlessly at the outside world. A soft breeze ripples past her, threading like silk through her long raven hair. A shudder and she brings her knees up to her chest.

She didn't blame the stallion for her condition, after all, it wasn't Broom's fault for reacting the way he did. If anyone were to be blamed…it would be _him, _Trunk, the wretched boy who had spooked her beloved Broom. He was the cause of the accident.

"Governor please reconsider!" cries Nanny.

Startled, Elphaba bolts upright and her body stiffens. The voices were coming from below. Turning, she rests her small fingers against the frame of the window.

"No!" roars Frex. A cock of the hammer and Elphaba's blood runs cold. "It's that damn animals fault!"

"You can't do this!" pleads Nanny. Wildly she chases after her employer. Reaching out, she grabs hard onto Frex's arm, stilling him. "It wasn't Broom's fault for what happened this morning! If you wish to blame anyone then blame the boy!"

"No!" angrily, Frex shoves Nanny away. "That damn horse shall pay for what he did to my Fabala!" a click and the sound of the gun resound throughout the valley.

A shriek and Elphaba faints dead away.


End file.
